The Bug
by RebeccaSwan
Summary: Set after Neverland. The jolly roger company made it back just fine, with others new characters that followed them during their excape. It's just the beginning of something I had buzzing in my head, I just want to know what do you feel about it. don't be afraid to be brutal, it's my first fic ever so.. Rating just got up.
1. The bug

**Set after Neverland. The jolly roger company made it back just fine, with others new characters that followed them during their excape. It's just the beginning of something I had buzzing in my head, I just want to know what do you feel about it and if I should go on with it. don't be afraid to be brutal, it's my first fic ever so..**

The bug.

Emma was walking in the chilly main street of storybrooke, her red leather jacket wrapped tightly between her folded arms while she hurried to her bug.

She knew she was probably doing a bad thing leaving in the night like that, but finding Neal at her mother's house when she got back from the station wasn't exactly the most pleasant surprise she could wish for, since she was trying her best to ignore both him and the pirate. Neal sneak a peek at her when she opened the door. He was sitting on the ground with Henry watching tv and laughing. This was Emma cue to leave.  
She new he deserved time with his son, but she wasn't ready to be a part of that picture just yet, plus she didn't want to send mixed signals to Henry. Emma could feel it in her heart, there was no getting back together, if it wasn't for the betrayal, eleven years were simply too much. She became the opposite of that girl who got herself knocked up and sent to jail in those years, there's not really getting back from it. Besides, after the Echo cave revelations Neal, if possible, make it even more obvious that he wanted to explain himself farther more, she knew he wanted another shot at it but something was telling Emma that her feelings were in some ways justified. Ever since she found Neal again she didn't felt relief, she felt regret for wishing he was dead of course, but at the same time she realized this: in the first moments after leaving echo cave she felt like she had one weight taken off from her back, but soon enough she felt another weight, a much older one. Neal hasn't changed, he hadn't changed much after seeing her in Manhattan, but she expected something different now from him after everything they've been through lately. It was not like that. He confessed to her that when he saw she was in Neverland he freaked out, and told her he had been concerned about her health every second he spent far from her, and he hurried himself to Neverland to save her, by making a child summon Pan's shadow. Some people might consider this sweet, and she couldn't deny that in some way it was but to Emma the main feeling she got from hearing this was another prove that he still considered her unable to look out for herself. Plus the childish way he behaved with Hook was another reason she was keeping her distance. It was kinda weird having two man vying for you when you can barely tolerate one, but must of all she was out of shape for this, after years of self preservation and after seeing such pathetic human beings back in Boston the last things that she wanted to deal with right now were an ex and a pirate courting her at the same time.

Apparentely the odds weren't in her favour that night. After making up an excuse to Mary Margareth that she'd have to deliver back to Neal and Henry, Emma had left her building in a hurry, trying to shake away her thoughts and she overheard some light steps behind of her just after exiting the front door to the street but she was just too busy escaping that situation she didn't really pay attention.

She had almost reached her bug when a voice behind her made the back of her neck tingle with something she couldn't properly recognize as frustration or anticipation.  
"Are you in a hurry love?" said the pirate.  
Emma shake her head lightly, _why did he always had to use that tone with her?_

She turned her back to see him standing in the middle of the road waiting for her to answer him, a bloody grin on his face. "Actually yes Hook, I was just leaving" she replied sharply, then she added "You shouldn't stand in the middle of a road like that Hook, remember the last time? Or do you want someone to drive over you AGAIN?"  
His smile grew wider "As long as I get to see you checking out weather I'm fine or injuried like you did last time Emma that's fine with me! " he strolled closer locking eyes with her.

"I'd throw myself in front of one of this self-moving-vehicles if that meant I'll finally get to talk to you again"  
Surprisingly his smile was gone now. She didn't think he actually meant it but it was clear that post- neverland break was affecting him quite seriously.

It wasn't fair she asked both of them some time to think, and they were already breaking the rules.  
And yet Emma was happy that Hook did, reluctantly she admitted it to herself, she new he had already put too much on his plate for her to simply ignore him.  
Neal on the other side said he would never stop fighting for her. She struggled hard to remember when he even started doing that.  
"Hook, I know that I'm supposed to talk it out with you but I don't think this is the right time just yet.."

"Why not Emma? It's been two weeks since we came back from that bloody Island, and I only rarely saw you around and you avoided me and Bealfire like hell, but I wanted to let you know that I get that you need time, but I also believe that a man who doesn't fight for what he wants deserves what he gets, and I don't wanna lose you from lack of trying, sorry"

Emma didn't quite know what to say to this. So she just pointed to her bug and said "Get in. Before I change my mind."


	2. Wishing well

**Part 2**

Emma was staring at the pirate, who was now taking a sip from his flask, while loosely leaning on her bug.  
They were at the wishing well in the woods, the wind was still cold but she didn't care. Ever since August took her here she felt this was the only safe place to come when she needed to think.  
Getting here had been annoying and hilarious at the same time. Hook was first wary of getting into the car, then visibly uncomfortable for both the speed and the engine noises, and least but not last cocky like the old times ("Emma, love why don't we pull over and get in a more comfortable position, aye?")..  
Emma on her side was giggling at the sight of his fear caused by her harmless yellow bug, then a tad annoyed but even though he blabbered improper things, she could hardly hold back a smile.  
When they get to the well he wanted to know more about what happened between Neal and her; she gave him just the amount of information she thought he needed, than he remain silent, looking both angry and sad.  
She was looking down on the well now, occasionally sneaking a peek at him drinking his rum. As he was drinking his lips and hairy jaw were particularly drawing her attention and she realized that for the first time she was admittedly checking him out, no excuses to be given like she did when they were in Neverland, when she was just "keeping an eye on him" to make sure he didn't screw them up; he was very handsome, and most unfortunately for her, AWARE of that. Moving her gaze down the line of his exposed throat to the buttons of his open shirt, she stared waiting for him to say something to her, secretly dying to hear his opinion on the story she just told him.

"Like what you see Swan?"

_Damn it. _

She had forgotten to look away and unluckily the pirate finally looked back at her, _perfect timing_ .  
She couldn't really flush because it was really cold now but she felt her cheeks warm and tingling anyway. She was once again looking down on the well, when he started talking  
"I'm sorry Emma, I know it won't change the things you had to get through, but I am sorry anyway. No one should lose loved ones like that, I too know the feeling, and there's not much that can be done about it, but I want to try to make you believe that you will find someone who won't leave your side, and who will fight for it, no matter what happens. "  
Finally Emma looked back at him. He was looking directly at her, serious face and the same expression he had in the cave, the look of a desperate and devoted man. Having the lies-radar in her always made her conversations with Hook very heated. She could feel the intensity of his sincerity threatening to make her knees give out.  
They stared at each other for long time, then Emma said "They say that this well can return what was lost. I just wish I could ask for my ability to trust back. But maybe I don't need it anymore, not with you"  
Their intense gazes were now becoming hungry, and Hook stepped forward, another sincere smile on his face: "I told you, you could use some love, remember? Took you long enough" at this his lips were on hers, moving in a delicate way, as if he was afraid he could break her. Emma returned the kiss, allowing him to lead for a couple of minutes but then she took control of the situation, grabbing the collar of his jacket like she did in Neverland and crushing her lips against his as if he was the very air she breathed. Hook didn't need any other clues, he simply grabbed her and took her to the bug, leaning her against the vehicle, finally realising what the bloody thing was good for.

Emma didn't know what felt more good between having him holding her like she was some sort of marvel or the echo of his words running hysterically in her head. That's when she decided that it was time for her bug to see some action again. She threw the door open and get the pirate in almost yanking his jacket off in the haste of the moment. Surprisingly Hook was a bit startled now, maybe he didn't expect this turn of events when he followed her into the street a couple of hours ago.

"Are you sure about this Emma?".

Emma smiled at this "Well well, if this isn't a pirate asking for _permission_"she mocked him lightly, then started biting on his lower lip. He groaned now, and foreplay long gone, assaulted her mouth, his mind rapidly considering all the ways he could make her regret that bit of mockery in the remaining of the night.  
"Careful love, do remember that when a pirate claims something he will have it on his terms, whether willingly or not"  
Emma laughed and yanked off her jacket and golf. "Try me".  
Hook looked at her: It'll be a looong night.


	3. Moment of truth

**AN: This is longer than the others, but It came out like this. The morning after and Emma/MM confrontation. This is what I would want to happen in the real show, but who knows when the secrets would be out in the open.**

**Part 3:**

The air was still chilly outside, but the bug this morning provided a good warm place to wake up. Sun wasn't up yet, but Emma woke suddenly after having dreamt of Henry, immediately remembering that her excuses wouldn't cover her actions for much longer, she needed to skip the place. She untangled herself from the weirdly comfortable position her and the pirate have fallen asleep in last night.  
"Hook wake up we have to go" said Emma shaking his shoulder. He woke up lazily and yawning and started arguing with her into getting back to sleep. "No Hook, discussion is over, Henry doesn't know where I am and for the time being is better if we're not found out" she said without measuring her words, immediately receiving a smirk and a cocky remark from the pirate: "Oooh so we're not done yet! Well I couldn't wish for a better news so early in the morning. Apparently my skills remains intact even after three hundred years, glad to acknowledge this Love".  
Immediately regretting her choice of words Emma blushed without being able to prevent herself to look like a teenage girl. "Oh shut up pirate, it doesn't mean anything what makes you think it wasn't a.."  
"...one time thing?" Hook interrupted her "I'll just say this Emma, Love, I've been hearing that quite a lot recently but your actions seem to differ Aye?" he raised an eyebrow.  
_to hell with him and his eyebrows. _Emma thought.

_"_Keep smiling buddy, if you keep pushing this you'll be waiting for a next time longer than three hundred years I'm telling you! Besides, you really think I'm naive to the extent of believing you didn't do what we just did for 300 years? _" _ this was Emma's time to raise an eyebrow, even if, she admitted, when he did such a thing the outcomes were much better.

"My day couldn't get any better! Do I detect you in jealousy my sweet Emma? If so let me reassure you, what I meant was that I hadn't had an intercourse _with someone I cared about_ for three hundred years. And may I add, you don't seem inexpert yourself darling, now do you? "

_Again with the eyebrow. I swear to God one day I'll wax them off when he's asleep _Emma was slightly annoyed but also intrigued and since she realized that she wouldn't accomplish anything in this way she started stretching inside the car to pick up her things. She immediately felt one hand and one hook at her sides trying to keep her still but she resisted and Hook afraid of injuring her with the moniker gave up, besides _he had yet to see her fail _and if she wanted out she will most likely get it.  
"So what now Emma?" she heard him ask while she was bending to retrieve her leather jacket and putting that on slowly, she took time to arrange her words into a sentence that wouldn't led to another discussions or to more innuendos. "Now I'll drove you back near the city limits, drop you off before anyone sees and I'll get home, you get to your ship or do whatever but please Hook this time just don't spill the beans ok? I want to think this through ok?" The look on the pirate's face was now quite serious and he just set his jaw and after taking a long breath, he said "As you wish".

After getting home all Emma wanted to do was go to sleep for the remaining hours of the morning but she found her mom waiting for her in the kitchen, looking worried. "Emma where were you? I checked on Ruby's phone and she said you never got to her place at all" she crossed her arms "What's going on? Sneaking back home at the crack of dawn? This isn't you Emma"  
She was just getting used to have a family and certainly this was the worst part of having one, never she had to explain herself when she was in a foster home or at her flat in Boston. "Mary Margareth, if I'm going to tell you, you have to keep this as a secret and, well, I know that that's not what you do best, especially if you have to keep a secret from David, but you **must promise** ok? I..."  
"...you had sex with Hook" said Mary Margareth bending her head to one side and putting a know-it-all face on "I gathered that much".  
Emma tried to not look too surprised at her mother's intuition and seated on a stall, ready to talk it out.  
"I met him outside and he insisted in talking to me, I didn't plan for this to happen, and to be honest neither did he. I mean he might've hoped it but it was all on me." She sighted "I don't know what this means myself, so I don't really know what to say to you"  
Mary Margareth dropped the pissed-off expression and seated near Emma "I think you know what it is but you don't want to admit it, I think you like that pirate more than you care to admit, but what I don't know is whether you're also doing this to get back at Neal for his engagement with Tamara or if there's something else you're not telling me" she made a brief pause before saying "I think I don't need to remind you that the situation can get really confusing with Henry"

Emma inhaled deeply before answering this: "Mom, listen you're right, I haven't told you all that happened between Neal and me before I broke the curse, and even after I found him again there were some things I kept from you because they were simply too much to handle for me, I didn't think I could've possibly discussed them with anyone"  
Mary Margareth felt that this wasn't the right moment to cheer because Emma called her Mom again, she sensed that she was about to tell her something really bad, and she cursed herself for not being able to figure out something was wrong with Neal before.  
"When I got out of the system I lived on my own and became a thief" Emma begin "One day I stole the car, the bug, and Neal was sleeping in that car, because he stole it before I did" she took a breath "We were partners in crime and lovers for some time and at one point we thought about going to live together in Tallahassee, but Neal was wanted because some security cameras caught him stealing some watches which I then retrieved and, after Neal left me waiting in a parking lot with one of those watches for him to sell the others, a policeman arrested me and told me he betrayed me and ditched the country " Mary Margareth was startled and speechless, so Emma continued "They convicted me for eleven month, and I gave birth to Henry in that place before leaving him for adoption. After I was freed I found my bug waiting for me outside the jail and I went to Tallahassee to find out if Neal was planning to show up and explain what the fuck happened. I stayed in town for 2 years straight. He never showed up. After finding him in Manhattan I found out that August got in his way back then and told him to back off from me because my destiny was to break the curse and the two of them arranged the phone call to the police. He said that August knew he was Bealfire, and that the only reason he agreed to his plan was because he couldn't have his father finding out where he was. Oh wait he also said that he did that so that I could fulfil my destiny. I then asked him what would he have done if he knew my true identity when he met me, and he said he wouldn't get near me at all."  
Mary Margareth had her eyes out of her orbits, eyebrow raised and mouth open, she then slowly took her hand to her mouth and leaned on the near table, taking her eyes off her daughter. Emma took the chance to stand up and reach for the fridge where she picked up a bottle of juice and poured some into a glass before turning to face her mother again. Mary Margareth was still silent, but now she was looking at Emma sadly and looking worried. "You could've told me. Oh honey I'm so sorry t hear that, I, I.. don't really know what to say" Emma drank up and walked closer to the table and took her mom's hand and said "It has been hard, but I'm okay now, I just wanted to get this in the open because if anything serious ever happens between me and Hook I want you to know my side of the story. I've spent the rest of my life after getting out of jail focusing on never trusting anyone else in the world but me. Now I have you Henry and David, and I still struggle to open up and even if I know that you were forced to leave me, he wasn't. He could've helped me instead, stick by me, not send me to prison and raise our child with me, because even if neither him or I knew if he didn't sent me to prison I'd probably think more about keeping my son with someone to help me out. Not only he left me, but he forced me to make Henry what I never wanted my son to be, an orphan." She didn't realized that there were tears running down her cheeks until now, and Mary Margareth was about to cry too. Emma burst out crying both relieved she told her mother all these things and sad and angry that all this ever happened. She felt her mother's arms around her and she clung to her. When someone knocked at the door. It was half past six . She and her mother looked at each other, then Mary Margareth walked to the door and opened it. It was Neal.  
Emma didn't have time to wipe out her tears before he saw them whilst Mary Margareth didn't even bothered doing that, she just stood on the doorway "Leave" she hissed, and with one fluid moment she flung the door closed.


	4. Giant talk

**A/N: Here's a new installment of The Bug: this one's a bit less heartrending than the previous one, enjoy.**

**Part 4.**

Emma and her mother sat on the couch quietly till Emma fell asleep. She was really grateful for what her mother had done for her, she couldn't deal with Neal right now, the timings were all but right.  
She woke up to find Henry seated near her, his warm body a promise of comfort and love. He was awake and the minute he realized she was too he gently hugged her saying "Mom I missed you last night", she breathed him in, ready to put her mask back on again for his sake. "I missed you too Henry, but Ruby insisted, so in the end I agreed, I just wanted to let you know I'd be staying out, did Mary Margareth told you right?" Emma knew he didn't saw her at all last night, and she also knew that Neal wouldn't say he saw her, because if he did he'd have to explain why she left, which he knew perfectly.  
"Yes she did, don't worry mom" he yawned then said "Grandpa says he's going to teach me to swordfight today, I'm going to eat something and I'll get ready" he squeezed her arm and got to his feet lazily.  
Emma looked up at him. She realized how blessed she was that her son was the person he was, she would've been alone know if he didn't chased her and took her home, she would've lost more precious moments to spend with her family and she couldn't thank him enough for caring for her even if she abandoned him. "Yes go eat something, I need to take a shower" _I sure as hell do, _she remembered "I'll see you when you get back then okay? Have fun with David".

An hour after she was all cleaned up and her son was gone so she was safely letting her face show her emotions again; she heard Mary Margareth downstairs preparing the usual big family Sunday lunch (a tradition she made up for Emma's sake, but she wouldn't admit it). Emma needed some fresh air, she felt useless at home today, and now every time her mother looked at her she remembered her teary eyes and for extent, the reason why they were like that. Emma grabbed her jacket and went for the stairs, then reassured Mary Margareth she'd come back in time for lunch and finally she was out of the building.  
It was less cold than the day before, but she felt cold inside, and since it was still kinda early and she haven't had breakfast yet she ventured inside Granny's and she sat on a stall waiting for her hot chocolate to warm up her sorrows.  
"Emma hi!" she heard a known voice and turned to see Anton weirdly standing at one corner of the bar, feeling too big to big to sit down himself _must be an used-to-be-giant thing _she thought, "I am glad you made it back from Neverland, I hadn't had time to say it to you yet".  
Anton was always so sweet with Emma, maybe because he misjudged her when she was trying to get his compass, (and in the process he almost crushed her to death, but those are details, in the Enchanted Forest these days) . Emma has seen so much hurt in the world that he absolutely didn't blame him if he hated all humans back then, even if the memory of that moment was still vivid.  
"Thank you Anton" she said, "I'm happy I'm back again, and Henry is safe thank god! How are you? Are you adjusting to our land fine?"  
Anton smiled "Yes, I am, even if my new size still feels strange. I'm so sorry the beans got stolen and all this happened, I wish I could've helped find a more effecting cloaking spell to hide them. My brothers would've known better .." Emma was shaking his head "It was not your fault Anton, this people would've found another way to get Henry to Pan, they were determined in destroying magic and they'd have done anything to accomplish that, don't feel bad about it" Anton smiled again at Emma, looking relieved. He carefully leaned on the bar and after Emma took a sip from her mug he asked "So, where's Hook?"  
Emma practically chocked at that and had burst out coughing loudly. "Hook?" she asked, breathless "Why do you ask about him?"  
Anton looked surprised before saying "Aren't you two together?" Emma, trying to calm down her heartbeat, replied "No, what makes you say that? I asked you to keep him chained up so that he didn't follow me the last time you saw us two together!". Anton, looking embarrassed, said "But.. I...Well I saw you to talking when you chained him, and I overheard the conversation you two had, I just thought you were on bad terms then but I felt like there was something more. When the dwarfs told me he followed you here and then that he left with you for Neverland I just.." Emma was about to blush, so she just went "Oh.. ok, well he's fine and probably lounging in his ship if you must know. That's all" she said with a dismissing tone and waving away her right hand, as if the gesture would make her thoughts on the pirate go away.  
Anton was, if possible, even more embarrassed now, but he carried on "Please excuse me Emma, I made assumptions I shouldn't have done, sorry. I haven't seen a lot of couples aside Jack and James and since he left her on top of our beanstalk to die, I just assumed that in your case both Hook and you were far more engaged in each other than it was in reality. I'm not used to humans interactions, and I've been alone for too long..." he had his cheek redder than his vest and was about to stalk off when Emma said "Really it's fine Anton it was just a little misunderstanding, don't worry about it. How are you doing with the dwarfs? Is your new apartment fine? " and they went on talking like that for some time, trying to move past both their embarrassment, then Emma excused herself and went back home to help her mother out with lunch.

Walking back to the flat she thought about what Anton said and blushed at the memories of the events concerning her and Hook, **both old and recent**. She didn't know a giant can assume that much just by eavesdropping and hearing news concerning them... **_"for someone who's never been in love you're quite perceptive aren't you?"  
_**_Oh shut up Hook, this is my head, give me a break! _ She thought, feeling uncomfortable with the emotions she had felt in the last hours. Emma Swan certainly wasn't used to face so many different feelings all at once, since she always tried her best to avoid them and now, present happenings were pushing her over her limits.  
Cooking wasn't exactly her piece of cake but, she wanted to thank her mom for being so supportive and caring by doing something together, especially after all she said to her in Neverland, so she put her most convincing happy face on and she opened the door. Her family was reunited in the kitchen.  
With Hook.  
"Mom, hi!"Henry almost screamed, looking overexcited " Lunch's almost ready! Can you believe I actually crossed swords with Prince Charming AND Captain Hook ? We met him near the park and he joined us! How awesome is that?" he turned his head to face Hook and said "Best swordfight lesson **EVER!**"  
_  
Oh bloody hell.  
_ That was all that Emma could think of.

A certain smirk made its appearance in the emotional glass case Emma was living right now and she gathered her courage, then she smiled to Henry and said "Yeah, **awesome **kid" she walked closer to ruffle his hair and holding him near her, glanced at Hook, then at her mother, and finally at her dad.  
Hook looked pleased and cocky like always, her mother looked petrified but no one else noticed, and her dad looked a tad annoyed to have Hook lounging in his house and, at the same time, amused.

_They are getting along_, Emma realized, startled by the very fact that David amongst them all was the most at ease. Except for Henry "Granma can the Captain stay at lunch?"

_Oh Henry. Why?  
_Mary Margareth looked like she just got hit by a shingle while walking down a pavement. "Of course" she said abruptly, smiling wider than necessary, "Please sit down wherever you want Hook, I'll be ready to serve in a minute" she then looked at Emma, a helpless expression on her face.


	5. Killian

**AN: I just needed to write this down very soon, I am concentrating on character development on Emma's side but I have other things in store, a tad more action that's what I'm going for so stick with me loyal readers and enjoy ! **

Lunchtime never felt so incessant to Emma. She grow herself a backache for sitting to still at the border of her chair, every cell in this body screaming "**danger zone**" . Her mom was barely coping with the situation herself, but slowly she settled in a more comfortable light chat with her family and guest. Emma, on her side, was not only rehearsing her interventions, but was increasingly worried that her family would accidentally mention something like car accidents, waxed moustaches and perms, coconuts or wishing well and she'd be fucked. To make things even more tense, Hook had left his black coat at the entrance and his shirt buttons were blatantly open. _He's going to regret ever sitting in front of me with my parents in the same room.  
_

It was finally time for Hook to leave, the lunch had perpetuated itself way longer than necessary, after coffee and cake was offered (Mary Margareth was being way too nice to him). She was about to escort him out when her father joined them and said to Hook "Remember what I told you back in Neverland?" Hook weirdly smirked and raised an eyebrow "Aye, but I think it's not me you should blame, **mate**" then, before David could say anything else, Emma threw the door opened and almost shove him out of the flat.  
They noiselessly agreed to walk down the stairs without talking to each other, then they ventured out in the street and, a the first alley free from sight, Emma make a quick turn, then crossed her arms and looked the pirate in the eye, a feisty expression on her face.  
"Hook, ** .hell?**" **  
**The pirate had his eyes on the pavement, his right hand worryingly touching the back of his head.  
"Look love, I know you're pissed I could tell the moment I saw you, but _I swear _it was your lad calling me out, I was simply venturing this bloody town in search of rum in that whats-its-name building where you store food supplies and he saw me across the street and just yelled my name and.."  
Emma took a deep breath. It looked exactly something Henry would do, so she dropped that one.

"What about what David told you? What is going on with you two?" she said then.

Regaining his cockyness, Hook resumed smirking and said: "Well, love I don't know if you want to know that" he was chuckling now. Emma gave him a meaningful look and then he dropped the attitude and said "Back in Neverland he told me to stay away from you. Actually I don't think he means it anymore but you never know with fathers.." Emma heard her dad's voice and Hook's response in her mind and her head begin to spin " ._.it's not me you should blame, __**mate.."  
**_".. after all I don't think he's all that serious about that " **you-never-gonna-get-her-i'll-see-to-that" **thing, after I saved his life, I mean he toasted to me and didn't kill me when he heard I kissed you** which was actually not true since you kissed me** but then again.. " as the pirate was rambling Emma gathered her wits back and harshly interrupted him "My father threatened you? What is up with everyone? It's not like I'm swooning in your arms every time you make an innuendo, so why is people so aware of us two? I don't even know anymore" she opened her arms "Seriously, first it was Gold, then Cora, then Regina, Anton and now my FATHER? . !" This was Hook's time to look startled "Hold on Love, what does Rumplestilskin has to do with me and you now?". Emma flushed lightly and looked at her boots "When you were in the hospital and Belle lost her memories he came to my house asking me to accompany him to find his s.. Neal, and he made us leave right away because otherwise he'd have killed you"  
Hook's eyes were burning on her face and when she tentatively tried to look up. "I don't know if I hate him more now for making you bump into Neal in Manhattan or if I paradoxically owe him for making me acknowledge this " she saw his feet closing up to her "Emma, look at me" she obliged and instantly regretted doing it: his face was somehow glowing with light. He wasn't just smiling shyly at her but he looked overall happy, his features softened and his eyes mirroring his smile, genuinely surprised and pleased; Emma felt her legs go jello, but she couldn't look away from him.  
She didn't know how much time they spent looking at each other like that, at one point though she got scared of what was happening between them, and she began to tremble faintly. At that moment his expression changed, and once again he was desperate and all at a sudden his walls and attitudes were dropped, leaving him stripped, naked and vulnerable in front of her. Emma didn't think, she just spoke, and after that everything was blurry and unclear, because Hook was kissing her, with the desperations of a hundred men, keeping her so close to him that his hook was almost pinching her back. She kissed him back, letting him into her defences, feeling his tongue fighting with hers and running her hands through his hair, as he breathed hard against her cheeks, letting her breathe every now and then but never releasing his hold on her.  
In the end he broke off what he stared, after placing another small kiss on her lips, whispering her name between his breaths. When Emma regained her ability to process any thought at all she asked "Well this was unexpected, not that I'm complaining, but I didn't think that confessing that would lead to this" He looked at her adoringly and brushing her cheek, replied: "It wasn't just that Emma. You said my _name_"

_Did she?_ Emma didn't realize at first.  
"Will you say it again Emma? Please, for me" Emma smiled and looked straight into his eyes "Killian" she said and he looked back at her, his smile if possible, even wider now "I think I'm in love with you Emma Swan"  
Before she could reply she heard a voice calling her at the beginning of the alley  
"Mom?"  
_Oh God.  
_Emma looked at him mortified "Henry, honey I can explain it's.. it's just that… I.. and.."  
Henry smiled and said "It's ok mom I figured, I might own the Heart of the Truest Believer but you're a terrible liar sometimes. Besides, **it was about bloody time**!"  
Next thing the population of Storybrooke heard that day was the Savior yelling at Captain Hook for sharing his bad language with her pre-teen son.


	6. Here comes the curse

**A/N: Okay.. so this "The Bug" update is based on my shitty crackpot theory. I call it shitty because it's based on unconfirmed spoilers I've read on tumblr an my own speculations on the matter. I hope that you'd like this.**

**Part 6.**

"Where are we heading then?"  
Killian Jones was sitting in the passenger seat of the bug again but this time the journey was taking place in far more scaring circumstances than the other time, when he'd simply been concerned by the noises and the speed they were gaining. Now those trifles didn't even bothered coming to mind, he had far worse problems. Emma who was driving next to him smiling happily, his new living representation of hope, the mean to his redemption, Emma, his beloved Swan did not know who he was.  
"New York, miss Swan" he replied drily, his thoughts drifting.  
-

"What a lovely family picture we have here" Pan's voice came from behind their backs and there he was, free .  
Emma, Killian and Henry froze, slowly turning toward the man- or boy – who almost destroyed everything they ever managed to recover after the curse broke. He was looking at them, without the worn off diabolical smirk he used to have in Neverland.  
The reason to this, of course was that when they destroyed his shadow and weakened him enough to rip Henry's heart back out, they forced him to allow all of them to leave the island or they'd have left him to wait for his death in Neverland. Pan couldn't accept to die himself and transferred them all to Storybrooke where he was surprisingly powerless, since the source of his magic came from the island itself and starting to age again, but not dying because of it. After newly-rescued Rumplestilskin won the upper hand over him and trapped him in the town's clock tower with a binding spell. Every inhabitant of Storybrooke even though wary, carried on with their life since the present day.  
Two weeks were passed but he escaped, - God knows how – and was now determined to get vengeance.  
"You two lovebirds look worried," he carried on "well, you indeed should and so should my laddie".

Killian drew his sword and landed the tip on Pan's throat in one single move "Why should we, when you're powerless and vulnerable here in Storybrooke mate?" he spat at him instilling every word with hatred.  
He was still able to laugh at them and removing the sword from his throat said "I might have some interesting news to give you chum" he grinned now self-satisfied "After I found the loophole of my prison I went looking for something that you idiots forgot to hid out after I got here. The town's blow off trigger".  
The three of them tensed and waited to hear more about what he did, unable to speak at all, "Now that item won't serve my intentions BUT it's a mean to an end. I threw the device down the wishing well as well as something that belonged to the person whose heart was used to set this curse started in the first place."  
"What are you saying Pan? Or should we call you Malcom, since you're an about-to-be-adult now?" said Emma scared but unwilling to back away from this demonic being without fighting.  
"What I'm saying Emma, is that I reversed the curse. And that it'll hit the town in minutes now. The well gives back lost things and also works as a portal between worlds and by using the magic that came from unleashing the diamond in the well I reversed the Evil Queen's original curse. Don't make me explain it again, you might wanna use your time better if you're about to lose all your relatives and friends... again. Or if you want I could keep them company myself since I bought myself a ticket back to the enchanted forest by throwing a lock of my hair in the well." Emma moved quickly to get back to the apartment, but before leaving, she stopped, faced Pan and suddently knocked him off with her fist smacking hard against his chin, then she ran off in search of her family, Henry at her heels. Killian was about to follow them when Pan, spitting blood got back up and said "Oh did I forgot to mention that she will not remember any of this and she'll have new shining memories of her new fake life? My bad " and started laughing at the top of his lungs occasionally spitting up blood.  
Killian just stood there for a moment, then begin to run faster that he ever did in his whole life trying to catch up. Turning at the end of the alley he saw the dark fog reaching forward from the place he would always relate with Emma's first confession to him and hurried down the street and on his left near the flat door. His hand was on the handle when the curse strucked, but he didn't feel anything himself, -he was never afflicted by the first curse thanks to Cora- but the blast made him fall to the side, hitting his back and the force with which the cursed knocked him made him pass out.

He didn't know how long he laid down like that, his subconscious telling him he should get up and look for Emma but he couldn't find any force in his eyelids to open to this new reality.

"Sir..Sir!" someone was shaking his shoulder and calling out in his ears "Sir are you ok? Sir wake up!". Opening his eyes he saw Emma. "Oh thank God are you ok? What happened here Sir? Do you have any idea why you passed out? " he saw Henry's face covered in tears just a couple of steps behind her.  
_So the lad still had his memories_, he gathered, _bloody demon, he only make Emma forget because she's the savior! _ Killian's thoughts were running in his head at high speed, finding no useful things to say or to do at this given situation.  
"Captain" said a low voice, which took Killian several minutes to associate with Henry's mouth that, he saw, was know pronouncing some words "I found this under the carpet of my grandparent's house" he held a letter in his hands.  
It was from Neal. Who had left. Again.

Cursed Emma was pleasant, never out-putting, trustful and all-around NOT the Emma he knew and fell in love with. The lad decided that the only way Emma could ever get her memories back was by finding Neal and make the true love kiss work its magic on Emma. As much as Killian wanted to prove Henry wrong and showed him that he was her true love, he didn't actually know if Emma loved him at all, Pan made sure of that in facts, and besides he couldn't deny that Emma had once loved Neal and that in some inexplicable way she loved him still. He wouldn't force himself on an unaware lady if it wasn't strictly necessary. The lad shocked with the loss and terrified by Pan (their last encounter not a good reminder of what that demon would do to accomplish his ends) agreed that her mom cared about him but looked pretty damn sure that her true love MUST be his dad, even if he saw something between the pirate and his mother the kid seemed to think that in a true fairy tale ending a pirate who's done wrong most of his life couldn't be a hero's true love.  
Before leaving Storybrooke he tried to get informations in Rumplestilskin's shop on how to end this bloody thing but lots of his magical equipments where sent back with the curse. He collected anything that could be useful and he convinced an unwilling Emma to accompany them to New York and help them find this Neal she didn't remember of, before getting back to Boston, which she craved doing very much now.

And now they were there, in that abominable place they called "the big apple". He didn't see much of a resemblance to an apple when he looked at those enormous buildings. Here he was again. Lost in an unknown world in a yellow-metal-moving trap, with an eleven year old as a companion and the person he loved most who never recognised him, who wasn't looking back at him like she used to anymore. He promised to himself that he'd never let her get away from him. She was his hope and his light. And he would bring her back, no matter how.


	7. Big Apple

**AFTER CURSE: Emma has lost all her memories and everyone who was ever hit by the curse has been sent back to the Enchanted Forest. Neal's skipped Storybrooke before the curse hit town and Hook and Henry are trying to retrieve him to try help Emma get her memories back.**  
**A/N: I haven't had time to include all the recent spoilers, this was planned this way before the new guy appeared on the picture at all. Killian POV**

**Part 7.**

_"... I tried to get in touch with you before leaving, but you left the house when you saw me and the morning after I saw you're mom expression and then I knew you told her. I was ready to leave by then, I just took my time to write you this. I cannot say when I'll be back again, I'll be in touch with Henry sure, but recent events with my dad and Pan and you and Tamara... Emma I just need time, please forgive me."  
-_

This was the part of Bealfire's letter he kept re-reading. The story got full circle again, _abandonment _once again. He somehow understand Bealfire, but bloody he should act like a MAN, instead he kept running away and at the moment he was just happy that Emma wasn't "there" to read this, it was the last thing she needed. He clenched his fists when he remembered that he was taking her to **him.  
**The lad was so stubborn he couldn't see that his father wasn't Emma's salvation, he only ever wrecked her.

"There Emma, pull off we're here" he heard Henry say from behind his seat . They stopped near Bealfire's apartment and got off the car. Emma was stretching her arms and back after getting out of the bug; it'd normally have been a brilliant view if she would've been herself, but if she would, she would never show any sign of tiredness or weakness. He drew his eyes away from her, hardly coping with the fact that she was alive and well. Stripping Emma of her identity was monstrous, every cell in his body was trying to drown the thought, quite unsuccessfully moreover.

As he expected Bealfire was not inside, but the flat looked like someone had come in to sleep for at least one night. He searched the house to find Tamara's address, and in the meantime he tried his best to prevent Emma from dropping him and the lad here in order to get back to Boston. Killian Jones never expected he'd have to struggle so hard to make one woman stay where he was, and the fact that he almost won her over before losing her like this make his temple vein pulse ruefully. "Miss Swan I beg you, we still need your assistance, I don't know the city and he's just a boy, please give us some more time to find our friend ok?" he saw her drop on the bed and fold her arms, finally resigned. "Fine, but it's high time, he's obviously not here and even if you broke in, I don't think we should stay inside here. I suggest we take a room somewhere and come back to search him tomorrow either back here or to his fiancée's house. Is that okay? I want to lie down" Killian nodded, instantly unsure what it'd be like to be in a hostel with the woman he loved **and** her son.

Apparently the lady at the hostel's desk thought they were a family on holiday since she gave them keys to a room containing a queen-sized bed and a small one for the lad.  
Emma was the first to break the silence "Well I don't have time for this, I'm too tired I drove for almost 2 days, just don't pull the covers and **stay on your side**" formalities long forgotten Emma picked up her backpack, went to the room he assumed was the lavatory, closed the door, then in just a couple of minutes came back wearing a big t-shirt and some loose trousers.  
_Hell, how come she looks beautiful every time? It's like god's punishing me for having eyes and ever leaned them on an unattainable woman! _Killian thought psychologically shattered with all this Emma situation.  
He watched her climb up in the bed and looked back at Henry who was giving him is best Prince-Charming-Look, before getting himself ready to sleep. Killian simply removed his boots and laid on the bed, not even bothering getting underneath the covers since he didn't think his body could take it.  
-

The morning after Killian woke up suddenly, not remembering falling asleep at all. Last night he challenged his eyes to stick open, tried to analyze the situation to try and distract himself from the fact that what he most wanted to do was wrap his arms around Emma's body and held her in her sleep.  
With eyes barely open fighting with the daylight rays, he tried to wake up only to find Emma's head resting on his chest and her arm around his waist. He instantly stopped moving, amazed. She looked so peaceful in his arms, her blond curls messy and scattered over his shirt, the faintest smile on Emma's lips.

Killian knew what this meant, but couldn't admit it to his own self. When he finally decided to wake up, he assumed he better try to sneak out from under her grasp, because if her unconscious self was somehow at ease with him, she probably wouldn't still when awake. Moving ever so slowly he forced her to roll off him without waking her. Finally on his feet he woke the lad and asked him to get ready and then to go wake up his mother. Henry looked weirdly at the figure laying diagonally in the bed, wondering just how his mother get that far on the pirate's side, but said nothing.  
"Oh God is it morning yet? I was sleeping so well" said Emma moments later, between the yawns, making Killian wanting to yell in frustration. _Gods this is getting more hard than I ever expected._

After they all made breakfast they briefly returned to Bealfire's flat only to rush back out and go look wherever Tamara's house used to be. They found Neal sleeping on the couch, couple of beers on the floor, next to some boxes full of stuff Killian couldn't recognize in the dark of the night.  
Henry was silent, his expression showing somehow anger and disappointment, but it instantly went away as he ran to the father and woke him.  
"Henry wha.. how are you're here?" he said sitting straight up looking puzzled.  
"Pan reversed the curse, sent everyone back to the Enchanted Forest and make mom forget who she is and also give her false memories, **we need your help dad!**" as the word "we" hit the aim Bealfire looked up to exchange the most awkward look with what Killian though meant "what is the man who accomplished to take both my mother and my love away from me doing in my house?".  
"Dad, listen to me" Henry yelled impatiently "I know you're here to take time, but you need to bring mom back!" Bealfire put his head in his hands, and what felt like hours later said "What do you want me to do?" "Well you have to remind her who you really are and who she really is, and then try with the true love's kiss. It won't work if you do not convince her before you kiss her"

This was far more than Killian could accept to listen, so he just looked back at Emma who was still leaning on the hallway wall outside the flat, unaware to say "Miss Swan, would you care to sit in here and talk to this friend of mine for a bit while I'll go look out for a special tool I need to take back to Storybrooke and lookout for the lad while I'm out?" As Emma nodded and entered the room, he started to speed-walk out. When he finally went out in the street he found the first inanimate object and kicked it until his lungs weren't taking any air in anymore. He should've thought of this, what else could've ever come out of this situation?  
If only it meant that Emma would be back he would be fine with it in time, but honestly knowing he was up there trying to kiss her was driving him crazy.  
He walked back and forth for hours, unable to bring his legs back up in the apartment. Exhausted he resigned himself to sit on a bench, and, like Bealfire did before, put his restless head to rest onto his good hand, looking down.  
Then he saw ha glimpse of gold near his chest. Emma's hair must've been entangled with his button and there it was, one of Emma's hair. _Well if this is the only thing I'll ever have of her from now on I'll bloody keep it. _ While thinking it he opened one of the phials he stole from the crocodile's shop and he put Emma's hair in it. He got back to his feet when he heard a door smash behind him.  
Emma was almost running in the street when he got hold of her arm "You!" she yelled, "Why would you leave me there with him? He tried to kiss me, I had to fight him off, but not before he could get his way with me, god why did you do this to me? You're all mad!"  
She run off and soon Bealfire was out himself with Henry at his heels. "We tried everything" Henry cried, red-eyed "Nothing worked". Killian wasn't looking at him when he said "Doesn't matter now, we have to catch her" and ran after her.

-  
He found her leaning on a wall a couple of blocks of houses away, panting for the effort he put in her run.  
"Miss Swan I'm desolated, I should've come back earlier. He's probably still drunk, I should've known better, I am deeply sorry, are you alright?" unexpectedly Emma hugged him, starting to cry. "I know it's not you're fault, you just helped that kid to get back his father, you would never do this to me, you've been nothing but kind to me" she looked at him, and in that moment he felt something burn in his hand.  
It was the ampoule. Emma's hair, trapped in that small bottle of glass was glowing and burning like the sun.  
He then remembered what Cora told him about the Evil queen's curse, and how Rumplestilskin dropped some true love in it so that Emma could become the savior. Like in a dream he took his hand off Emma's back and used it to tear one of his own hair off his head and he dropped it in the phial.

It was instantaneous. The two hairs floated closer and begin to spin. In a while the ampoule was filled with a purple potion. _True love _

Inhaling irregularly and shaking, Hook waited for Emma to break her grip, then said, trying to sound confident "Here Miss have some of this drink, it'll ease your nerves". He almost couldn't believe it when Emma took the bottle and drank a sip without even looking at the contents of it.  
Killian froze. He watched Emma swallow the potion and was about to let tears roll from frustration when she finally removed the bottle from her lips and, opened her eyes and.. hesitated.  
He was about to lose it when she blurted out "Killian?" her eyes quickly filling with tears. "Emma?" Killian tried to say but it only came as a chocked wisper, too stunned to do anything. "You brought me back" said Emma, hugging him again and crying on his shoulder, sometimes laughing. He only managed to reciprocate the hug and feeling tears streaming on his cheeks, he closed his eyes.  
_I did it. _


	8. Like looking into a mirror

**A/N: This part was freely inspired by "Mirrors" by Justin Timberlake, there are some enticements but generally this is Emma POV on her falling head over feet for Killian. There might be another update but I'm not so sure right now.  
After New York and after breaking Emma's memory curse. Cheers to character developement! **

Emma Swan was contemplating her life while sitting on her bed, recent events had it turn out like a Pollok's painting, random, messy and equally beautiful and scary.

She had been alone for 28 years, and after Henry found her, in less than two years she found herself to be part of one of the most crowded and messy family tree in the history of time. She had found people who waited for her to save her, people grateful to her for breaking the curse, but most of all she found her parents love, her kid's love and most unexpectedly her ex's love. She might have dreamt for this to happen since she was able to remember of, but it had been too much, too late and too rushed when it actually did. She was scared of all those unknown feelings, and new habits. She couldn't handle them, she wanted to run away from them, but no one ever let her, everyone needed her, she had to save them, then she was cornered by the people standing beside her, they would make her feelings exposed, they would push her to talk when she needed a break, they would hug her when she felt like being on her own and be alienated from the real world.

It took time but she grew used of it, she felt more and more comfortable with time passing and she was able to forgive her parents pushy behaviour, she got past having Neal back in her life, she felt more and more close to her kid and she was getting used to madness to surround her.

But Killian Jones, well that had been a whole world apart.

He didn't have to figure her out, he read her from the very first moment, he reflected her, she remembered avoiding his eyes in the early days because they were firm as a mirror and observing like a microscope. What made her left him behind that first time had been exactly this, she felt vulnerable again after a very long time and she couldn't let that getting in the way of putting her family life back together. She was used to disgustingly flirty and cocky man, she was so used to them she didn't even struggled to offhandedly blow them off, laugh in their faces and walk past them. She almost instantly felt that he was no cup of tea, but she decided to denying it to the point of exasperating her behaviour. And then all of a sudden he choose her, came back for her sake, offered his help, blatantly courted her and evidently vied for her dad's approval ALL whilst guiding them, keeping them safe, rescuing first her father, than her ex and finally her son.

She was way above to being able to process all this things all at once, not slightly prepared to face this reality, not to mention the feeling of being completely unable to thank him enough. Sure he might have done wrong in his past but he was way past in amending it, he only known her for a couple of months at best and he still did more things for her than anyone ever had.

When Pan was unleashing the curse she had been on the very end of her path of denial, she felt ready to confess her feelings for him, to thank him for his braveness, his selflessness and generosity, she intended to say it lots of time before, but she never could find her words, the truth she was trying to hide threatening to destroy her.

The first time Emma Swan said "I love you" to her pirate had been then, after he brought her back, when she was clinging to him, hugging him senselessly, in an unidentified alley in New York city, and when she finally did, she realized how much she felt that before and how strongly, silently cursing her cold feet.

They were still there, in that dark alley in New York, people in the near street passing by without noticing nor paying attention to the two of them. Emma was the first to break the silence between them: "Killian, you brought me back" she repeated, " Oh my God, everything felt wrong and I didn't know what was happening, and even if I felt like I needed to stick with you something was trying to tear me away, I felt so scared.. I.. I.. " Killian, with tears streaming on his face, was finally letting out all those breaths he didn't know he had been keeping and, while stroking Emma's hair slowly found his voice to say "Shh Emma, it's okay now... shh don't be afraid, I'm right here, Gods I'm just so happy you're you again.." Emma slightly pull herself back from his arms, looked at him and said ".. I love you" a shy smile growing on her face as he untangled her arm from their hug and slowly caressed his check with her free hand "I intended to say it before but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I realized this long ago. Sorry for being so awfully late. I love you Killian, and I love that you made me able to love again. I never thought this could ever happen "

His hands mirrored hers, his thumbs brushing away the last tears her eyes released and they just stood there, contemplating one another until withdrawal got the best of them and they were kissing softly and without rush, breathing the other in, losing their selves in the feeling of it.  
When they got back to Neal and Henry they were both proudly and unashamedly flushed, his arm on her shoulder and one of hers on his waist while the other was gripping his coat as if she was afraid he could slip away from her grasp and disappear into the thin air.

After her reunion with Henry and her ex she remembered cornering Neal, then talking face to face with him, breaking the news of her and Killian and lashing out on him for leaving again. Her closure with him was a bit harsh, but she also felt a bit sorry for him, even if he probably didn't deserved it fully.  
She then returned back to Storybrooke ready to try to get back to her parents so that her family would be one again.

Emma smiled noiselessly shaking her head while remembering how her life transformed itself in the last year, and now there she was, back at reality, her left hand on the column of her canopy bed, her right one nervously fixing her hair and adjusting her veil, almost back to her old habits, asking herself why she was really doing this.  
When her mother and Ruby entered her room she jumped on her feet saying "I'm almost ready, I was just thinking, sorry".  
Ruby hardly held back a laugh and put her hand on her mouth to hide it, quite unsuccessfully moreover, but Emma didn't mind and after a brief look at her mother she started giggling herself, letting the two woman finish to fix her hair and makeup, and finally she put on her shoes.

When she walked down the stairs of her parents castle she tried not to look too concentrated in not falling all the way down the steps, self aware of her scarce heels- walking skills, but when she reached the middle section of it she finally felt more safe and she looked on the room, without being able to look at the one person she was really looking for. At the end of the stairs her father and Henry were both waiting for her, the prince putting her left hand and arm over his and started to lead her down the aisle with Henry opening the path shortly before them bearing the rings. That ten feet walk, never felt so long to Emma. She wanted to rush to him but she was being held captive by her father's arm and by Ruby's hand at the bottom of her dress. Besides the weirdness of it he looked dashing in a handmade dress both prince-ish and Killian-ish but she didn't really pay attention to the clothing, she felt his eyes on her body and she searched for his eyes, finding them, while walking the last few steps toward him, completely unaware of the world.  
She saw her look of surprise in his eyes, like looking into a mirror, and she could feel he did the same. Now they were here, their lonely lives about to take the biggest change, the vacancies in their respective hearts held tightly by one another now. The fear was gone now, long forgotten.  
She felt her father's hand slipping hers onto Killian's and she finally she felt it.  
_She was home._


	9. Captain's Quarters

A/N It was about time I wrote some CS smut myself, instead of reading it. I don't mean it to be extra-ordinary but here it is. Honeymoon in EF for Emma and Killian. Enjoy!  
The Bug part 9.

The wedding reception was a blur, everyone was dancing and cheering and making so much noise she had to take some precautionary headache pills without anyone noticing to avoid a hemicranias, _she had plan for later_ and as much she loved and enjoyed her loud and cheery family, this opportunity was even more than rare_.  
_In a couple of hours she would leave the castle to sail for her honeymoon.

_Her honeymoon on the Jolly Roger._

She had no problems convincing her family that even if she married following the traditional Enchanted Forest wedding ritual, she would have had a honeymoon, which wasn't a usual thing for the Realm. Emma played the card of "I'm new here and for 28 years I've waited for this kind of thing to happen" so they let her. Emma understood the need of her family to keep her as near as possible after they have spent so many years apart, BUT she really needed some space.  
Killian, even less accustomed to this particular event that took part after wedding receptions in LWNM was _slightly_ less reticent to convince... and with "slightly" she meant that the moment the subject had been cleared out he agreed with a "Why, YES! Thanks to the merciful Gods, what a lovely place you do come from milady!" while throwing his fists up in the air...- Ok he may just have looked chipper and maybe he didn't _actually_ physically fist bumped- but anyway he was really looking forward to the journey. He was the one who insisted on travelling by boat, and since she knew that it was most likely to happen even before talking it out she simply asked him to take care of the captain's quarters the best he could before sailing.  
"I don't mean for it to change, I know how many memories that place holds for you, I'm just asking to make it feel more like a home for two, is that alright?" she asked, a bit worried she might have hurt him even if she predicted his answer "As you wish milady, that will be my pleasure" and she saw in his smile that he wasn't reluctant at all.

When she finally walked the wooden steps of the Jolly Roger it was high time _very convenient _ she thought to herself. The goodbyes didn't took so long because unexpectedly most of her family was almost passed out drunk -_I think Killian has had a bad influence on them lately – _and the guards helped them back inside almost quickly.  
"Finally" she heard her husband murmur behind her "I'll start navigating right now, I believe the sooner we leave the better, otherwise they could come after us when they'll sober up" she giggled and looked at him before saying "Don't you worry, It's just you and me now, we have all that we need and they will leave us alone for once." She walked closer "Just you and me" she whispered in his ear. "It's about **bloody** time milady" he whispered back.  
He then started to sail, clearly in a hurry. After a couple of minutes of muffled laugh Emma concentrated and channelling her powers she touched one of the external walls of the boat and she felt it speed up instantly. Surprised Killian said "Well it looks like someone is in the urgent need of skip this place. Luckily my love you have my approval. But only for tonight. Otherwise this is my ship, and I'm in charge" he said with a big smile on his face.  
They sailed for no longer than 15 minutes after they decided that they were enough far from Charming's Castle.  
Killian lowered the anchor and then turned to Emma "Now" he said while taking her hand in his "Captain's quarters awaits". They reached the door and Killian urged Emma to close her eyes, then she heard him turn the handle and he guided her inside. When Emma opened her eyes she was stunned. A big mattress had been settled on most of the pavement of the room, with a wooden support underneath it, weirdly reminding her of an Asiatic looking bedroom. But the thing that caught Emma's attention was the perfume. "I had a very embarrassing talk with Tink some time ago to get this result. I asked her for a spell that would make you feel home every time you'll walk in here. She enchanted the room so that our favourite things will be lingering in the air. I mostly smell sea and rum but also chocolate and vanilla and I assume you'd probably.. " he didn't have time to finish the sentence, Emma silenced him with a kiss, so ferociously he stumbled back and hit the door with his back and closed it behind them. Emma felt completely in her element, she smelled chocolate and vanilla because they were her favourite things but she also smelled leather, rum and sea and something she couldn't describe in any other way if not "Killian". This place was filled with the two of them and she realised he mostly did this for her, he sacrificed his memories for her happiness. But it wasn't just that, she knew , this was a start over for him and for her, two lonely souls finally sharing a life with someone else. The past must be forgotten and the future is to build.  
Breathless Emma stepped back and started undoing her hair and dress. Killian wasted no time himself, he had more layers of clothes he was used to wear tonight. Emma finally stepped out of her dress, relieved the pressure on her waist was gone. She searched Killian only to find his hand on her back, making her relax into the gesture before he throw them both on the bed. Emma didn't have a second to think, his mouth was on hers and her mind shut down. It wasn't like they didn't do this anymore, but this night was different.  
"Looks like you're eager pirate" she let out when he moved his lips on her neck so that she could breathe "It's not like you've respected the traditional abstinence of the night before the wedding , anyway" she remembered him with a smile, which was almost instantly turned into a moan when he reached the naval between her breast and traced it with his mouth. Everything was heightened in this room, or maybe she was just overwhelmed by it all, being married, being on his boat, she couldn't tell, but when his mouth and tongue reached her hard nipple she felt her whole body ache for more and she ravelled in the feel of his mouth on her in a pleasant agony. When he took care of her other breast he retrieved his travel way south to her most sensible spot. He teased her by blowing slightly at her centre then he started stroking her inner thighs ever so lightly she thought she might go insane.

Then suddenly he was all over her devouring her slick folds and finally, when his mouth and tongue were over her clit, then she allowed herself to scream. He licked and sucked until she fell over the edge, her hands gripping angrily on his hair, her back arched, the movement pushing her core closer to his mouth as he finished her over and she screamed his name again and again. She just had some seconds to rest when he filled her with his length all in one swift thrust and he started moving fast and frantically. She just remembered how much he must have been waiting for this, while he concentrated on her and that thought and one particular movement he made inexplicably took her over the edge another time.  
She never came so hard and within such shortness of time, the feeling he was giving to her body were simply unreal and they groaned and yelled hard together and continued moving until it felt impossible and then he hit his release, threw his head backward and collapsed on top of her.  
After a silence filled with hard breathing and intelligible moans and murmurs she went:  
"I hope this will not be a one-time thing, pirate. That was amazing"  
"Was that a challenge Emma?" she felt his smirk grow on her inner shoulder. "You know I love them, don't you?" he asked after raising his upper body up on the bed and looking down on her flushed face.  
"Oh trust me I know" was all she said next that night.


End file.
